La Jaula de las Golondrinas
by Kida Luna
Summary: “¡Dónde está mi estrella! –lloró la celeste golondrina ciega-. ¡No puedo ver ya más!” “Porque ahora eres mía” –respondió la Oscuridad. AliFate.
1. El Ave que se perdió

_Sumario: "¡¿Dónde está mi estrella?! –lloró la celeste golondrina ciega-. ¡No puedo ver ya más!" __"Porque ahora eres mía" –respondió la Oscuridad. AliFate. _

_Portada: __La Jaula de las Golondrinas_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Cuento__ Primero: El Ave que se perdió_

-"¡¿Dónde está mi estrella?!"

Alicia lloró. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras el corazón se agrietaba cada vez más; las piernas dobladas hacia atrás, sentada ella en el suelo, demasiado atemorizada como para gritar por ayuda.

¿Y quién iba a ayudarla?

Nadie más estaba allí.

-"¡Dónde estás!" –gritó de nuevo, escuchando su eco perderse entre la inmensa oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró hacia todos lados, las pupilas borgoñas humedeciéndose más y más en pavor conforme las sombras ennegrecían su vista por completo.

Sus palmas viajaron hasta sus oídos y el sonido de gemidos lastimeros pronto llenó el lugar. Trató de respirar, en aquella nada tan asfixiante, queriendo hacer un intento por calmarse a sí misma.

-"¿Dónde estás…?" –murmuró, débil y desesperanzada.

"_Se ha ido."_

-"¿Dónde estás?" –repitió, cubriéndose más las orejas para no escuchar la voz ronca y fría.

"_Tu estrella se ha ido muy lejos de ti. Así como eres… jamás regresará a buscarte."_

-"¡¿Por qué me la has quitado?!" –sollozó, dejando sus brazos resbalar en tanto se ponía en pie, mirando hacia todos lados para localizar a quien sea que le estuviese hablando.

"_¿Yo? –risas zumbaron-. Yo no te he quitado nada. Tú has venido a mí."_

-"No –negó con la cabeza-, yo… ¡yo estaba con Fate! Yo quiero volver con Fate…"

"_Pobre golondrina perdida –__el tono fue indiferente y hasta ligeramente sarcástico-. Mírate nada más, a dónde has venido a caer."_

-"¿A dónde he ido a caer?" –susurró temerosa.

"_¿No lo sabes? –preguntó con diversión-. Yo soy la Oscuridad__, soy todo lo que ves y verás. Ahora, tú me perteneces."_

Las sombras a su alrededor oscilaron, como si la negrura estuviera compuesta por miles de figuras deformes que se movían cual gelatina. De repente, una abertura se hizo en aquel espacio abandonado, con la luz blanca apareciendo y empapando apenas los ojos de Alicia.

-"¡Fate!"

Corrió de inmediato hacia la imagen al otro lado. Sin embargo, sus palmas se toparon con el resplandor, sólidamente, cual si de un espejo se tratase.

La silueta de su gemela se reflejaba allí dentro, sonriendo y charlando tranquilamente con muchas otras personas en la casa que hacía unos instantes habían estado compartiendo.

"_Alicia –la voz rasposa llamó-, quita las manos de allí. No tienes derecho a tocar la luz."_

-"¿Por qué…? –apenas articuló-. ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?"

"_Has caído en mis tierras. Te lo has pensado demasiado, y eso me ha dado suficiente tiempo para encadenarte a mí; a partir de este momento, yo seré tu única compañía."_

Los ojos borgoñas de su hermana menor, ajena a todo lo que le sucedía, pronto se volvieron tristes. El rostro entonces se viró hacia ella, y por escasos segundos, Alicia pensó que podía verla a través del manto oscurecido.

Gritó su nombre.

Golpeó la abertura una y otra vez, formando grietas en el vidrio falso, incitando a que de estas mismas una substancia negra saliese. En el mundo donde la luz existía, alguien pareció llamar a su hermana, quien respondió alejándose del espejo que era enterrado por el líquido viscoso.

-"¡Fate!" –gimió, cayendo de rodillas.

"_Bienvenida a mi Jaula, Alicia –cadenas brotaron de la superficie en la que estaba y sujetaron sus muñecas y tobillos-. Yo voy a enseñarte cómo se pierde el Cielo y cómo se mata el corazón."_

-"Devuélvemela –chilló-. No puedo ver nada aquí, ¡por favor, devuélveme mi estrella!"

"_No –las ataduras se estrecharon en su piel-. No la mereces…"_

La rubia se mordió los labios y apretó los puños, las lágrimas deslizándose hasta mojar la cosa oscura que servía de piso, sólo para ser tragadas después por este mismo. Recuerdos de su vida comenzaron a proyectarse alrededor suyo, como películas que eran transmitidas en un cine o en un programa de televisión.

Su madre sonriendo, sosteniendo una bandeja con galletas.

Arf ladrando y mordisqueando junto a Linith una manta, luchando por obtenerla.

Fate estudiando en el comedor de la casa.

Fate sentada bajo el árbol con ella, platicando.

Fate regalándole un moño verde, de ésos que tanto le gustaban.

Fate diciéndole que la quería mucho.

Alicia diciéndole que también la quería mucho.

Fate y Alicia confesando que el _'Te quiero'_ iba más allá de ser hermanas. Que en realidad, _'Te Amo'_, era la frase correcta.

De súbito, una cadena más salió de entre las penumbras, cerrando su grillete alrededor del cuello de la ojirubí en un agarre sofocante. Las manos fueron llevadas hasta la pieza de metal, tratando de quitársela de encima.

Al mismo tiempo, todas las memorias proyectadas se agrietaron y los colores cambiaron a un rojo pálido. Finalmente, cada momento de su vida fue tragado por la oscuridad cual boca hambrienta y voraz.

Alicia Testarossa se dio por vencida.

Retiró las yemas de sus dedos de aquella ligadura que le impedía respirar correctamente, volviendo irregulares los latidos de su contrito corazón.

"_¿Has entendido, mi pequeña golondrina, que ya no eres libre para volar allá afuera?"_

El suelo frente a ella vibró, emergiendo ante su cuerpo una figura alta e igual de obscura que todo su alrededor. Difícilmente, podía distinguir el contorno, que asemejaba a alguien ataviado en una larga gabardina con capucha.

Similar a ésa que solían pintarle a la Muerte en cartas o en cuentos de terror.

Los ojos brillantes, blancos, se convirtieron en lo único que alumbraba el lugar.

-"¿Dónde está mi estrella?"

Alicia sollozó por última vez, cerrando los párpados y tragándose el llanto que se unía junto a la presión en su cuello para ahogarla. Se preguntó a sí misma qué es lo que había hecho mal para acabar así, si acaso debía de haber sido más fuerte o menos estúpida.

Sin embargo, sabía que ya era bastante tarde.

Su estrella se había marchado, y ella jamás podría encontrarla de nuevo.

_-"Yo soy __tu Estrella ahora –una línea fulgurante se trazó en el rostro desconocido, fungiendo como una cruel sonrisa-. Y he de hundirte en las tinieblas, mi pequeña golondrina ciega."_

Al siguiente instante, la sombra cubrió a la rubia por completo, jalándola a los abismos y tragándose su cuerpo y corazón.

De esa manera, fue como Alicia Testarossa se perdió para siempre.

_Y nadie jamás volvió a oír de ella._

_Cierre __Inicial._

No estoy muy segura de qué decir sobre esto, de hecho, todavía una parte de mí está renuente por permitir que sea publicado. Sé que no es normalmente lo que suelo escribir, en realidad ni siquiera debí haberlo escrito.

Pero bueno, supongo que Alicia no es la única que puede perderse =)

Kida Luna.


	2. La Estrella que no pudo volver

_Contraportada: La Jaula de las Golondrinas_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Cuento Postremo: La Estrella que no pudo volver_

La nada blanca substituyó todo lo que había estado a su derredor. Un vacío infinito, así como hueco, se convirtió en el suelo y en las paredes de la habitación –si es que podía llamarse así- donde estaba.

-"¿Hola?" –su voz rebotó una y otra vez.

Volteó la cabeza a todos lados mientras caminaba despacio, probando si el lugar era tan seguro e inofensivo como se veía en un principio. A pesar de que sabía que sus pies se movían, el ambiente idéntico a su alrededor le daba la sensación de que no estaba avanzando para nada.

-"Tengo que volver a casa –habló suavemente, esperando oír una respuesta-. No quiero alejarme demasiado, hay alguien que necesita de mí."

Las últimas cuatro palabras zumbaron en la estancia tres veces, con la voz de la niña retornando a sus propios oídos. Un suspiro abandonó sus labios al tiempo en que se retorcía las palmas en nerviosismo.

Miró hacia atrás, esperando ver a Alicia llamarle y hacerle gestos con la mano para que regresase. Sin embargo, ella no apareció.

-"Yo no debería estar sola –su tono empezó a teñirse de angustia-. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no puedo seguir adelante así como así; es que, ¿cómo voy a saber cuándo debo detenerme?"

Fate Testarossa se mordió los labios en tanto sus ojos se paseaban de aquí para allá, mas silencio era lo único que recibía a cambio. El corazón comenzó a temblarle entonces, y ella sintió sus vibras atemorizadas arrastrarse hasta su rojo mirar.

Suspiró de nuevo y frotó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, tratando de levantar sus ánimos espantados. Tenía miedo de continuar caminando.

Eventualmente, sentía llegaría a un punto en el que de verdad ya no podría retornar al principio. Que si tomaba aquel sendero, blanco y vasto, por sí misma, acabaría por perder algo.

Y Alicia no estaba ahí.

Alicia había desaparecido hacía una o dos horas -¿el tiempo seguía avanzando?- de casa. Lo mismo le sucedió a la rubia, que se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que de estar hablando y atendiendo a los amigos de su madre, había acabado en ese sitio tan extraño.

Frío.

Cubierto de una blancura que empezaba a darle escalofríos.

Lo último que recordaba era haber pensado en salir a buscar a su hermana, las pupilas borgoñas apagándose conforme su ser percibía la falta de calidez que su gemela le compensaba. Alguien dijo su nombre, después.

Ella alzó la cabeza y caminó hasta la persona que le buscaba.

Luego… luego el mundo había desaparecido –no sabía cómo-, siendo reemplazado por aquel lugar de nada.

-"¿De qué manera regreso si no tengo quien me indique que voy por el mal camino? –gimió bajito, abrazándose y suplicando porque Linith o Arf fuesen a buscarla, ya que su hermana no parecía estar cerca-. ¿Cómo continúo… -el pecho le ardió en tanto daba unos cuantos pasos-… si ya nadie va a cantarme entre las sombras, protegiendo mi espíritu?"

Aún con el sentimiento de inseguridad alojado en ella, marchó. Su mente no comprendiendo ni una milésima de la complejidad del sitio al que había ido a parar, y su alma dejando escapar su luz porque ya no tenía un escudo que le resguardase de los peligros allá afuera.

Fate estaba extraviada. No conocía sentido de orientación ni formas que le ayudasen a descubrir si ya había alcanzado el final, si iba a media vereda o si acaso se había desviado de ésta.

A la vez, se encontraba indefensa.

La luz que guardaba celosamente dentro sí –y que había sido sólo para Alicia-, gradualmente sería robada por todo ente que se cruzase en su camino para arrebatarle un tajo; pues sin el cobijo que durante tanto tiempo le resguardó, ella jamás podría detener el peligro.

Así estuviese muriéndose.

-"Creo que ella ha de estar buscándome –murmuró, queriendo infundirse esperanzas-. ¿Te he dicho ya que no puede una estrella brillar más, sin que una golondrina bruña su resplandor con sus plumas?"

Esta vez, no oyó su voz rebotar. Aquello la hizo sentirse todavía más sola, por lo que bajó la mirada mientras su abrazo se iba volviendo más endeble y frágil.

-"Yo… -cerró los párpados, tragándose el sentimiento horrible que reptaba por su garganta-… yo no quiero perder mi luz."

En cuanto hubo pegado sus labios, un gorgoteo viajó hasta sus oídos. A lo lejos, por fin pudo avistar algo que no fuera la nada absoluta; vio una jaula guindar de una percha, con una pequeña sombra en el interior de la primera.

Fate corrió veloz a su encuentro, aliviada repentinamente al saberse acompañada, aunque no fuese por una persona.

Sus dedos se aferraron a los barrotes oscuros. La pequeña prisión, de relieves que formaban espirales en algunos tramos, estaba hecha de un material muy resistente.

Frío.

Negro. Negro como la Oscuridad misma.

Encerrada, vio a una diminuta golondrina celeste, con las patas pálidas empotradas sobre el junco de madera fijado a ambos lados de la menuda mazmorra.

El ave soltó un chillido, abriendo apenas sus alas. Sin embargo, las garras se quedaron pegadas a la vara color carne.

-"¿Puedo tomarla conmigo?"

Preguntó a la nada, con el silencio respondiéndole de nuevo. Sin poder esperar más, sus manos descolgaron la jaula de la percha para sujetarla entre sus brazos.

Sólo entonces, notó el moño verde que adornaba el cuello de la criatura, idéntico al mismo que le hubiese regalado una vez a Alicia, pero más chico.

Y así, Fate empezó a avanzar.

El pajarillo que se llevaba consigo, volteando la cabeza a todos lados, pero sus ojos observando nada ahora, ni nunca jamás; ya que sobre ellos, una venda negra y deslavada estaba puesta.

Los días transcurrieron normales otra vez, así como el tic tac del reloj en la habitación de las hermanas Testarossa.

Nunca supo la rubia cómo de súbito había vuelto a su mundo, o si es que en verdad en algún momento lo había dejado. No obstante, eso no le importaba en absoluto.

No importaba que sus pupilas se apagasen cada tarde.

No importaba que le costase levantarse más cada mañana.

No importaba que las fuerzas se esfumaran por las noches.

Claro que no.

Porque lo único que sí le importaba era la golondrina atrapada en su jaula negra, debilitándose con el pasar de las hojas del calendario encima de la cama, al igual que ella.

Gastaba largas horas contemplando al ave, que desde el primer momento en que se encontraron, se había grabado el perfume de la joven.

Así, cuando Fate se acercaba, el animalillo piaba.

Agitaba las alas, pero jamás volaba. Y nunca la vería la rubia volar, pues podía escuchar los lamentos del insignificante corazón atravesar el pico pálido, diciéndole que el Cielo ya no le quería más.

Que ya no era bienvenida en él.

Varias ocasiones, trató la ojirubí entonces de ponerla cerca de su ventana. Abría la jaula y le acunaba entre sus manos, se aproximaba al alféizar, mas al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, gemidos espantosos nacían.

La golondrina se retorcía entre sus dedos, tratando de zafarse del agarre de la hermana menor de Alicia, que temía se le resbalase y se golpease fuertemente contra el piso.

Sucedía aquel episodio también, cuando quería remover la venda oscura de sus ojos.

La criatura que hallase en la nada, permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada en su preciosa prisión; y a la vez, encerrada en la habitación de la rubia, pues tampoco podía sacarla fuera sin que sus llantos le hiciesen pensar que alguien le estaba apuñalando.

Fate pensó que quizás el ave tenía prohibido tocar la luz, porque cualquier cosa que pudiese destaparle o iluminarle la mirada, le hacía llorar tan alto cual si sus plumas fuesen arrancadas dolorosamente desde su carne.

-"Sé porque estás así –le dijo un día, en que su voz era ya muy quebradiza y el cuerpo celeste no podía ni siquiera mantenerse en pie sobre su junco-. Has perdido tu estrella y por eso te estás muriendo –sonrió apenas, con la tristeza delineando sus facciones-. Yo he perdido a mi golondrina, la única que encajaba conmigo, así que pronto moriré también."

Esa misma noche, la hija más chica de Precia soñó con su hermana mayor. La vio danzar entre los recuerdos de ambas, riñéndole o riéndose por cosas que tenían poco o mucho sentido; diciéndole que solamente tenía que estar a su lado para seguir caminando.

Que pisase donde pisase, estaría a salvo; pues el camino correcto se encargaría ella –Alicia- de señalárselo.

Fate alumbraba el pasaje perfecto mientras su gemela protegía la flama de su corazón, alejando cualquier amenaza que pudiese consumirla.

Los 12 años de su vida, que siempre habían compartido, se revivieron aquella noche. Transformándose después en trozos de un rompecabezas mal construido que ya empezaba a vaporizarse en la nada, siendo consumido en las sombras, en el todo.

Y la luz en el corazón de la rubia, que alguna vez había sido una portentosa, despertó la mañana siguiente cual apenas visible chispa.

La nieve, blanca –de ese color aterradoramente infinito y absorbente-, caía ya afuera de la ventana de su cuarto. Las energías que parpadeaban endeblemente, consiguieron ponerla de pie todavía.

Se aproximó a la jaula.

Abrió el cerrojo y sus palmas sacaron al animal celeste. Fate se sonrió a sí misma con melancolía, contemplando a la pálida ave muerta en sus manos; la ennegrecida venda oscureciendo su mundo y las plumas desenganchándose ante la más débil brisa de aire.

Cerró los párpados y volvió a ponerle de vuelta en la prisión de ónix.

Desde un principio, sabía que moriría. Una vez que un pájaro quedaba atrapado dentro de la Jaula de las Golondrinas -una jaula hecha de cadenas visibles en el exterior y cadenas invisibles en el interior-, su vida quedaba maldita por siempre.

Su ser, enamorado de los cielos y las estrellas en él, era amarrado a las sombras que se adherían a sus ojos y pudrían el cuerpo de adentro hacia fuera.

Asfixiándolo lentamente.

Pero la niña no se lamentó por ello. Había cogido al pájaro aún sabiendo que jamás ocuparía el lugar que Alicia había ocupado; fuese su error por alejarse demasiado, por haberla dejado atrás tal vez…

Aún así, esa criatura moribunda no podía haberla salvado, ni viceversa.

Roto el cordón que mantenía a la estrella y a la golondrina unidas, roto era el corazón que se partía en dos, y a la larga, pararía su latido errático.

Muriendo. Palpitando desangrado ante la parte faltante.

Y fue justo así como unos minutos después, acostada en la alfombra de su cuarto mientras el viento esparcía plumas azules por todo el espacio, que la luz de Fate Testarossa se apagó aquella mañana nevada.

Porque nunca supo cómo volver atrás.

Porque Alicia no pudo alcanzarla a tiempo.

Llamando las dos, de esa manera, la atención de la Oscuridad y la Nada, que arrastraron sus deformes garras para atajar lo que cada una había encontrado perdido; con el miedo hipnotizando sus sentidos y la confusión salivando sus sonrisas perversas.

Pedazos fracturados de lo que alguna vez fue un ave y una estrella, las cuales reclamaban como suyas.

Por hoy.

_Y por __toda la eternidad._

_Cierre Final._

Bueno, finalmente después de haber acabado la primera parte, correspondiente a Alicia, sentí después que no podía dejar la historia simplemente así.

Por ello, he anexado la parte de Fate. La idea de los títulos Portada y Contraportada, hace referencia de que la Jaula de las Golondrinas es tanto el libro como el dibujo en éstas; al que, claro, pertenecen ambas historias referentes al Ave y la Estrella.

No voy a decir qué sentido tuvo el narrar la situación de cada una o la relación de supervivencia por la cual se necesitaban mutuamente, debido a que estos dos cuentos tienen muchas formas de interpretación.

Así que cada quien es libre de moldearlo a su manera de ver las cosas =)

Al final, Fate tampoco es la única que puede dejar de brillar.

Muchas gracias por la atención prestada al leer, críticas o comentarios son bienvenidos; sería interesante saber qué opinan al respecto.

Saludos.

Kida Luna.


End file.
